ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Axel Episode 4: Change
Note Yeah it's a short one...deal with it. The rest of the episodes might be roughly this length as well. Part 1 Kenichi hadn't left the flat after the Alien Dull incident. However, life went on as usual for Kotaro. One day, Kotaro received a message on his phone from HOTS. "Attention all citizens. You are required to hand over all registered homeless individuals to HOTS by (some date that I can't be bothered to write). If you do not comply, prepare to face the consequences." it read. "Oh no..." Kotaro said to himself. "I better let Kenichi know..." Soon, Kotaro let Kenichi know about the news. "WHAT?!" Screamed Kenichi. "WHAT IF THEY FIND OUT THAT I'M NOT FROM AROUND HERE?!" "You need to stay calm. It's been months and they haven't suspected a thing." replied Kotaro, trying to calm him down. "Just don't do anything to attract too much attention and fit in with the rest of them." "No no no no no. NO!" "I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" shouted Kotaro angrily. It was then that Kenichi went silent. That silence ended with Kenichi apologising to Kotaro, however. "I'm sorry, Kotaro... you're right. I just have to get over it and face my fears." After that, he started packing whatever belongings he had, which were only a few clothes and of course the Axel Capsule, into a bag. After having a last meal with Kotaro, Kenichi took a travel cube with him to the HOTS headquarters. After they got off, Kotaro left without a goodbye or a final message, as such things were not the customs of the people of this world. Part 2 All the new recruits met up on the briefing room for an announcement from the captain. The captain shouted over the microphone "ALRIGHT YOU LOT! AS YOU ALL ALREADY KNOW YOUR LIVES ARE EXPENDABLE! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE ANYWAY SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL DIE DOING SOMETHING USEFUL! ALL OF YOU GET YOUR SCHEDULES FROM THE TABLE OVER THERE AND GET YOUR UNIFORMS AND REGISTRY NUMBERS OUTSIDE! YOUR TRAINING STARTS TOMORROW, GOT IT?!" as if his voice wasn't loud enough... All the recruits did as they were told but Kenichi was left shaken by the captain's announcement. "Lives are...expendable?" he thought to himself. Reluctantly, he went over to a counter and once his turn had come, he was given an small spherical...blob, which was only about the size of his fist. It had the code JP-5076, written on it. He was instructed by the counter attendand to get in the fitting room and put it on his chest and when he did, the HOTS uniform somehow formed on his body, perfectly fitting him. He also got ordered to go to personal dorm. ‌It was even smaller than the last place he lived in. It had a miserably small table and a shabby plastic chair. Across the room, not even 10 feet away, was a single bed. The entire room was lit by a single light right above where the table was. There was a door in the back that led to a washroom, which was quite poorly lit as well, but it at least had the staple furniture, like a toilet, a sink and a shower. Kenichi was disheartened. Over the next few months, the recruits went through arduous training. Shooting, physical training, vehicles, hand to hand combat and etc. However, Kenichi aced all their trials and tests and was called a golden boy among them. He quickly gained the favor and trust of the Captain, but he had one major problem that made him stick out like a sore thumb: his emotions. Every now and then, he would express his feelings in ways that the other members and the captain himself did not appreciate and found annoying, such as when he questioned the purpose of some of the captain's commands. Sure enough, the captain was quickly getting tired of this. In space, a certain Alien Dull who we all know by now scanned a strange Spark Doll on a strange tablet... The next day was windy. Too windy. The sand was swept up and the grass was uprooted. Trees and rubbish bins fell over and the enitre HOTS training camp was ruined, so training was cancelled that day. The HOTS members stayed in, doing absolutely nothing in their living quarters while the Tactics and Information Centre detected a monster signal, headed right for the base! Part 3 The captain shouted "ACTIVATE THE DEFENSE SYSTEMS!" and the other members went to their stations and flicked some switches and pressed buttons. Laser cannons and artillery emerged from the ground just outside the training grounds and bagan firing at the monster. Unfortunately, the monster, using its mental abilities, put up a barrier which ccompletely blocked the lasers fired at it. One of the members of the Tactics and Information Centre ran up to the captain and reported the situation. "Captain! We've seen one of these before, its a Psyclone!" "Wait...what?! The last time we killed one of these we had to use a Monster Buster! Our laser based weapons are ineffective and our cannon shots will get blown right back at us!" "We can't do that this time, sir! It's too close to us!" "You're right...the only hope we have this time is...the red and silver giant. We just have to let him go this one time...if it comes here, that is..." Just because the series wouldn't have it any other way, Kenichi raised the Axel Capsule up at the yellow evening sunset, transforming into Ultraman Axel! The bipedal monster with dark skin and an enlarged skull roared at the gaint as they both took their fighting stances. The HOTS trainees and members simply watched as they knew they could do nothing. Axel, wanting to end the battle quickly to prevent the loss of innocent lives, charges up the Axilium Ray and fired at his adversary, but the beam was easily blocked by Psyclone's mental barrier and immediately started to fire a barrage of psycic pulses at the Ultra, who was vulnerable and unable to dodge nor prepare for the attack. When he got back up, he was rammed in the torso by Psyclone which used its large, thick skull. Axel got back up once more, but this time his opponent used ots psycokinetic powers to lift him up and repeatedly slam him on the ground. Seeing that their only hope was fading, the HOTS captain issued an order for the ground troops to shoot at it as a distraction and it worked. The monster was occupied ling enough for Axel to stand again, but his colour timer started beeping. Can he beat Psyclone?! Axel focused with all his concentration and achieved calm of mind. He decided that he had to fight fire with fire, but in this case, mental abilities with mental abilities. He put his hands forward with his palms facing the monster and started generating powerful psycic forces. Psyclone, with its barrier still up and getting shot by laser rifles, retaliated by sending even more powerful psycic waves at Axel, but was unable to keep up. Axel's own ability overpowered it and when it made its way through to Psyclone, it syarted showing up as broght flashes right on its head, stunning it. Axel then clenched his plams into fists, letting put one final, intense blast right into its brain. The vegetative Psyclone fell over and Axel once more fired the Axilium Ray at it, blowing it up and ensuring it was dead. He flew away into the sky above and vanished, just as the sun set and the day was over. Part 4 "5076! WHERE THE HECK WHERE YOU?!" shouted the captain. "Uh...I...uh......um" "THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU'RE GETTING TO...HIM." Part 5 Kenichi was escoreted by a few HOTs members to a room quite deep under the base, it was the meeting room. All around him the walls were painted black and in the room was standing a rather aged man, in a suit and whitened hair. He was the so-called Head of Japan. "Welcome...." he said. Part 6 In deep space, Alien Dull placed a Spark Doll onto a pad, which caused a holograpgic image of a monster to appear on a monitor. Dull scanned another and the same thing happened. After touching the screen of the pad a few times, the two holograms broke down into small particles, which attempted to combine with each other. However, the messy pixelated mass remained that way and a message showed up in native Dull language, displaying the text "Fusion Failed". Monster Review This episode's featured monster is... Psyclone! An challenging opponent, he pinned down Axel and was immune to HOTS' weapons. Only by using his own mental abilities was Axel able to defeat it. Episode 5 Preview The Head of Japan and HOTS' highest ranking officer does something to Kenichi! How will this turn out? And Axel has to fight a monster...made by HOTS?! Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Ultraman Axel Series